1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing filler-containing organopolysiloxane compositions with the addition of water as a processing aid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes for producing filler-containing organopolysiloxane compositions are already known. Thus, EP 570387 A describes, for example, a process for the continuous production of HTV silicone compositions, in which the incorporation of the filler into the polysiloxane and the devolatilization are carried out in one step in an oscillating single-screw reciprocating kneader. Moreover, separation of the machine is possible, so that the mixing operation can take place in the first kneader and the devolatilization operation can take place in the second kneader. Furthermore, EP 2295222 A3 (General Electric) describes a process for producing hot-vulcanizing organopolysiloxane compositions in an extruder having a specific geometry.